


Common Interests

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: queerlygen, Gen, Humor, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's good to be telekinetic when the zombies come. It's less fortunate to be telepathic. Shwartz-centric.</p><p>Written for queerly gen's Zombie Apocalypse challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Common Interests

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to be telekinetic when the zombies come. It's less fortunate to be telepathic. Shwartz-centric.
> 
> Written for queerly gen's Zombie Apocalypse challenge.

  
There was one zombie left in the hallway. Crawford exhaled carefully and aimed at its eye, only to watch its head spontaneously detach from its body.  


"Show-off," Schuldig muttered at Nagi, who just grinned.  


Schuldig's mood was only getting worse; understandable, Crawford considered, as he was the only one whose abilities were worthless in the circumstances. At least he was a good shot.  


"Remember," Crawford said, "don't let them touch you."  


Nagi rolled his eyes. He could do _that_ all he wanted to, but he would've shoved his hand into zombie pus five seconds later when they turned the corner, if Crawford hadn't said it.  


Once they reached the stairs they walked down single file, Crawford at the front with his foresight, Nagi at the back with the killing power. On the thirtieth floor, the stairs suddenly stopped-- well, suddenly for the others-- and opened onto on open entryway paneled with floor-to-ceiling glass windows, and blessedly free from zombies, though Schuldig muttered something about 'brains' as the elevator door closed behind them.  


They looked out at the burning wreck of Tokyo spread out below them.  


"Where will we go?" Farfarello said. "Surely they've quarantined the island by now."  


"They have," Crawford said. "But it's too late. The virus is everywhere."  


"Shit," Schuldig said. "When were you going to tell us _that?"_  


He shrugged. There was no point in it, anyway.  


"Hey," Farfarello said. "There's Weiss."  


"Are you serious?" Nagi asked.  


The four of them walked to the window. Weiss was faring better than they would've expected, simply by virtue of not being dead.  


"You think they've been turned into brainless zombies?" Farfarello asked cheerfully.  


"How could you tell?" They appeared to be making their way, slowly, toward their building. "They're heading right into the worst of it, the morons."  


There was a heavy thumping in the elevator door. "Damn it," Schuldig said. "They're going to try to pound their way through--  


Nagi narrowed his eyes for a moment and focused; they listened as the elevator car slammed violently to the bottom of the shaft, then slid back up for a second round.  


Crawford sighed. "Go ahead and bring Weiss up. Let's see what they have to say."  


Nagi nodded and pulled the elevator car back down. "We'll try to make it easy for them."

"There's a lab on the topmost floor," Takatori Mamoru said, his voice as chill as ice, though Schuldig delightedly informed Crawford his heart was throbbing like a taiko drum. "It's where Masafumi originated the virus. The hard drive and research materials are our best hope of containing this."  


"And why should we help you?" Crawford challenged. "What's in it for us?"  


"Look out the fucking window," Hidaka Ken growled, as violent as ever.  


"You can't steal from a zombie," Mamoru said. "You can't seduce a zombie. You can't make it cook you dinner. You can't manipulate it into killing its former friends to save you work."  


He was, of course, right; the thought of Schuldig complaining about an endless chorus of _brains, brains, brains_ alone was enough to make him agree. Crawford just liked making him work for it. He sighed theatrically. "Fine."  


Schuldig leaned over and nibbled on his ear. With teeth.  


"Dammit!"  


Farfarello and Nagi dragged him off, and Crawford slapped him until he came back to his senses. He could _feel_ Mamoru smirking. "Don't say a _word,"_ he snapped.  


"So," Kudoh Yohji said, "up to the top floor?"  


"Yes," Farfarello said, pulling a fresh knife free and smiling eagerly. "Crawford, do you think this will work?"  


"There's about a fifty percent chance," Crawford said. It was really more like thirty percent, but even odds would encourage them more. Schuldig caught it and winked at him. Crawford kicked his shoe. "Are we all ready?"  


"Yes," Mamoru said, pulling his crossbow up.  


"I'm still in charge," Crawford said as Nagi opened the stairwell, but he wasn't sure anyone heard.


End file.
